Eyepatch
by Comycat1987
Summary: Undyne's lifelong dream is to join the Royal guard. The chance to make this dream reality comes in the form of a small human in yellow. But Undyne finds herself questioning what's right and what's wrong, and whether dirtying her hands with blood is worth it. But this human has more in store for her than she could ever imagine.(warning: blood)


**An Idea I got while watching Underlab. Go check it out on YouTube when you have the chance!**

* * *

Undyne could feel cool sweat gathering in her joints as she dashed after the human. Her metal armor clunked loudly, echoing through the once calm halls of waterfall.

The human- a small one with a yellow shirt and a gun- kept running. But she could tell he- or possibly a she, Undyne couldn't tell- was getting tired. Slowly but surely Undyne was gaining up on it.

She didn't know how she felt with this. The human looked rather young… perhaps a young teen? It felt wrong to forcibly capture someone like that. But, orders were orders, and she'd hate to waste a chance to join the royal guard. Her lifelong dream was just a few feet In front of her, and she wasn't wasting it.

The human kept running, jumping into a pool of low water to proceed. The water only went up to Undyne's ankles, but it filled her armor and slowed her.

Feeling something… determination, Alphys called it- burning in her soul, Undyne kept going. She knew this was the end. A dead end was approaching.

She felt another bout of uneasiness as the human skidded to a stop in front of the wall, glancing left and right quickly. It looked so… harmless.

Undyne slowed down, as the human faced her. It's face was contorted with fear and… something else. She wasn't good at reading human emotions, seeing as this was her first encounter with a real one.

Undyne felt a blue spear materialize in her hand. Her arm felt heavy.

If she brought this human back, it would die.

They needed it for the sake of all monster-kind. That was noble enough, right? Just seven lives to save many.

 _But… is that fair? To someone who just fell here by accident? To force that fate upon them? Is this really what I want? What if they can teach me about their awesome giant swords, or robots, or cat people?_

Undyne took her helmet off, letting her red hair fall out.

The humans expression changed.

Undyne's grip tightened.

 _No! I have to! If I don't… I'll never join the royal guard. Asgore will never let me in. I have to…but… if I do, will the bloodstains ever dry?_

Undyne stared at the pitiful creature before her, thinking deeply, before throwing her spear to the ground with a loud clank.

"Dammit, I can't do it! It's your lucky day, punk. Your hide's safe. For now." Undyne added the last part with an uneasy smile. The human looked up at her, expressionless.

"No hard feelings, at least from me." Undyne said, extending her hand.

The human eyed it, and began raising it's arm.

Suddenly, a loud bang rang out through the caverns. The next second, her left eye was blazing in pain.

Undyne cried out, putting her hand over her eye. Something hot and thick ran down her face and in between her fingers. Scarlet dropped to the floor.

Undyne started breathing heavily, taking a few steps back.

The human's face was hard.

"You really think I trust you. You're a monster. Why do you think your all down here? Why do you think they want to kill me? Oh, that's right. Your _**monsters.**_ That's all you'll ever be, is _**monsters**_."

Undyne looked up. Something burned in her chest, filling her body with a hot, powerful feeling. She could feel it smoldering behind the hand she had pressed on her face.

Blue lighted the area, Spears appearing in the air around her. The air began to rush and churn. Undyne let out a guttural roar as her hair billowed and a glow began to seep between her fingers.

" _If that's the case, I'll show you how much of a monster I can be!"_

* * *

 **Ugh, I hate the human in this, lol. Basically, the inspiration was a theory about Undyne's eyepatch sealing off her determination. If you guys want, I'll make a part to so I can further tie the theory with the story. This is just a fun little story I made in my free time.**

 **As always, I love to hear feedback. It really makes my day, every single review. I'm not really expecting one on this, considering I'm not very popular and I am not that good (lol). Still, maybe I'll be surprised. Ya' never know.**

 **Regardless, I hope you have a beautiful day/night. Thanks for reading!**

 **Take care,**

 _ **Comycat**_


End file.
